herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lee Everett
is a survivor and the main protagonist of ' : .Category:Video Game Heroes He is a former professor at the University of Georgia, who is given a life sentence in prison for murdering a state senator that was sleeping with his wife. Personality Lee's personality is determined by the player's choices. He can be idealistic and helpful to others, or the opposite. However, he has shown to be very caring about Clementine's well being, eventually giving his life for her. Lee seems to be a kind person anyhow. Season One Episode One: "A New Day" Lee was being driven to prison the day of the outbreak but they crashed into a walker and land off the highway.Lee awakens and climbs out of the police car with a busted leg.He fights off the reanimated police officer,and escapes a horde of walkers by climbing a fence.He goes inside a house looking for help and finds no one there. He searches the house to find a walkie talkie. An 8 year old girl named Clementine calls him,mistaking him for her father. Lee is then attacked by Clementine's zombified babysitter Sandra,who he fights off with the assistance of Clementine. Lee convinces Clementine to go with him someplace safer. She mentions that her parents are staying in Savannah.They meet Shawn Greene outside,and he brings the two back to his fathers farm.When they arrive,they meet Hershel Greene,who lets them stay the night and patches Lee's leg up. In the morning they meet Kenny and his family. Lee helps Shawn build a fence around the farm and talks to Hershel in the barn.They hear Shawn screaming and rush over to help.Lee then has to decide whether to help Shawn from the walkers or help Kenny's son Duck (Kenny Jr) No matter what choice he makes Shawn dies and Duck lives. Hershel then kicks the survivors off the farm.They go to Macon looking for help and get surrounded by walkers,Duck being pinned under one.They are rescued by Carley and Glenn,who rush them into the Everett's pharmacy (which is Lee's parents store) Once inside, Lilly, and her father Larry, scold Carley and Glenn for helping them.Clementine asks Lee if she can go to the bathroom as the survivors argue. Larry accuses Duck of being bitten.Lee can then defend Duck while Katjaa cleans him off,or side with Larry.Duck is revealed not to be bitten and Clementine is attacked by walker in the bathroom. Lee rushes over and saves her, then Carley saves him by shooting the walker he was struggling with. Larry then goes on a rant and passes out due to heart problems. Lilly reveals that they had been trying to get into the pharmacy for his heart medicine and asks Lee to help.Glenn goes on a supply run,while Lee searches for the keys to the pharmacy.Lee distracts the walkers outside with the help of Doug and searches his brothers corpse for the keys.Glenn contacts Clementine on her walkie asking for someone to come get him because he is trapped. Lee and Carley go and rescue him and attempt to rescue a woman in the motel.They return to the store and unlock the pharmacy.An alarm goes off,alerting all the walkers in town.Kenny takes charge and gives them orders.Lee then has to chose between saving Carley or Doug as the walkers brake into the store. Before Lee has a chance to escape, Larry knocks him to the floor just as the horde of walkers closes in. Kenny comes back to save him just in time. The group takes shelter the motel, Glenn then leaves the group and heads to Atlanta (where his story picks up when he meets Rick Grimes) The episode ends with Lee, Kenny, and Lilly hearing gun shots down the road and the power going out. Episode Two: "Starved For Help" The episode begins three months after the last,with Lee, Kenny, and Mark hunting for food in the woods across from the motel. While Lee and Mark are talking,they hear someone screaming and believe it's Kenny.They rush over to the screaming to find someone trapped in a bear trap,who was with two Ben and his friend.Kenny finds them and asks Lee and Mark if they are alright. Lee either helps the guy or leaves him in the trap.They return with Ben and a wounded survivor (the guy in the bear trap or Ben's injured friend) Lilly scolds them for bringing more mouths to feed.Kenny and Lilly get into an argument and after Katja tries to help the wounded,while Lilly makes Lee hands out food.Clementine mentions to Lee that her hat is missing.The wounded survivor then reanimates without being bitten and attacks Katjaa, Lee then helps save her. The group learns from Ben that you come back no matter what when you die.The group then encounter Andrew and Danny St.John who brings them back to their Dairy farm for food in exchange of fuel.Along the way to the Dairy, the group see Bandits arguing.Once at the Dairy,Lee and Mark search the fence fo trapped walkers as instructed by the St.Johns.They find two knock down posts and attempt to fix it.Mark get's shot with an arrow by the bandits after they fixed the fence.They escape and confront the St.Johns about the bandits just as the rest of the group returns minus Ben and Carley or Doug, who stayed behind to guard the motel.Lee and Danny leave to go find the bandits camp as the rest of the group settles in.They find an abandoned camp,which Lee searches and fined Clementine's missing hat.Jolene discovers them and holds them up.Lee has the questions her about the hat and has the option of shooting her.Either way Jolene dies by Lee or Danny and they leave.When they return ,Lee talks to Kenny in the barn,who believes that the St.Johns are hiding something in the back room.Lee distracts the Andrew and he and Kenny use a multi-tool to open the back room Brenda St.John calls them in for dinner.Kenny leaves Lee to get the door open.Lee discovers it's full of blood and Andrew tells him it's an animal slaughter room.Lee searches their house while everyone's having dinner, discovering Mark with his legs cut off.Mark tells him not to eat the dinner.Lee rushes to the dinning room and tells the group of what he saw.The St.Johns admit to being cannibals and knock Lee out.When he wakes up,he finds he is trapped in a meat locker with Clementine, Kenny, Lilly and Larry. Larry has a heart attack and Lee has to choose weather to help Kenny prevent reanimation or help Lilly revive him.What ever choice he Lee makes,Kenny still crushes Larry's head.With the help of Clementine they escape to go find the rest of their group.Lee and Kenny subdue Danny and Lee can choose to kill him.Ben and Carley or Doug appear and Lee fills them in.Lee then heads to the house and saves Katjaa from Brenda.Outside,Kenny saves Duck and Lee fights Andrew having the option to kill him.The episode ends with Lee's group leaving the farm and stealing supplies from an abandoned car. Episode Three: "Long Road Ahead" This episode starts a few weeks after the last,with Lee and Kenny scavenging for supplies in Macon.Kenny and Lee see an unknown girl getting attacked,which Kenny suggests to leave her in order to have enough time to get supplies.Lee then decides weather to leave her or put her out of her misery.They get into the pharmacy and grab whatever supplies they can get and escape.They return to the motel and give Lilly the supplies.Kenny and Lilly get into an argument about weather the group should leave the motel or stay.Lilly then tasks Lee with finding out who has been stealing their meds. Lee questions everybody,then discovers the missing supplies and informs Lilly.The group is then attacked and captured by bandits.Lee goes out to deal with them as Lilly sneaks out the back.Lilly shoots one of the bandits causing the rest of the bandits to open fire.Lee defends the group with the help of Carley if she was saved,rescuing each member. Katjaa and Duck get pinned down and Lee saves them.Lilly stops firing and gets in Kenny's RV as they peel out of the motel.Lilly starts accusing people on the road of being the ones supplying the bandits with their meds.They are forced to pull over when Kenny runs over a walker.Eventually Lilly ends up killing Carley out of anger or Doug by accident and Lee decides weather to leave her or let her stay.Back on the road, Katjaa tells Lee that Duck was bitten and asks Lee to tell Clementine. In the morning,they find a train that Kenny wants to get running. Lee searches the train and figures out how to start it.Lee meets Chuck after he separates the train from the rest of it.If Lilly stayed with the group,she steals Kenny's RV,abandoning the rest of them.They all pile in the train and continue on.Eventually,Duck's state worsens and Katjaa asks Lee to tell Kenny to stop the train.Lee can either convince Kenny or force him to stop it.They head outside and Katjaa convinces them to let her put Duck out of his misery.Kenny hears the gun go off and decides to go console Katjaa.Lee then hears Kenny scream and rushes over to see what happened. He finds Kenny broken down over Katjaa's corpse and next Duck.Lee can either take care of Duck for Kenny, convince Kenny to, or leave Duck to reanimate. Back on the train,Lee cuts Clementine's hair,teaches her to shoot,and comes up with a plan for the two of them when they reach Savannah.Clementine tells him that she wants to search for her parents.Ben tells him that he was the one giving the supplies to the bandits.The group is forced to stop the train when a tanker blocks their way. They meet Omid and Christa who joins them.Lee and Clementine search the pit stop down the road and fight off a few walkers.Lee finds a blow torch inside and uses it,with the help of Omid, on the Tanker.After they free it the group is then forced to flee when a large horde of walkers appear.The episode ends with Lee and Kenny hearing someone try to communicate with Clementine on her radio. Episode Four: "Around Every Corner" The episode begins with the group walking down a street in Savannah. They hear someone ringing a bell,then are ambushed by a horde of walkers. Chuck rescues Clementine when Ben abandons her.Chuck then gets separated,while the rest of the group escapes.They make their way into the backyard of a mansion and attempt to get in,only to find it's locked.Lee finds a grave and digs it up to find the corpse of a dog and it's collar,which unlocks the doggie door.They search the house and Kenny finds a child walker in the attic.Lee has the option to take care of the walker or let Kenny do it. Lee sees someone outside the fence while he is burying a boy they found inside. He tells the group and then leaves with Kenny to the docks to find a boat.Once there,they meet Molly who mistakes them as people from Crawford.She realizes they aren't when she sees Clementine,who followed Lee and Kenny from the mansion. A group of walkers surround them and Lee is separated from them and escapes into the sewer.He finds Chuck's corpse being devoured by walkers.He then finds a cancer support group taking shelter in a morgue. Vernon holds him up and questions him.Lee can either threaten them or ask for help.Either way,Vernon leads him back to the mansion.When they arrive, Christa asks Vernon to examine Omid's wounded leg,while Lee looks for Clementine. He questions Ben,Kenny,and Molly, who don't know where she is.He finds her and a boat outside in the shed.Kenny examines the boat and tells them it's out of gas and a battery.Lee suggests looking in Crawford for the supplies and the group prepares to sneak in.Clementine asks Lee if she can go too,and Lee decides.The group,minus Omid and Clementine(determinate) head to Crawford for a battery, meds ,and gas.Once there,they discover Crawford is full of walkers and hide in the local High School.The group split up to get what they need, Lee going with Molly to find a battery.They get it and Lee helps Vernon and Christa with the supplies.On the way back,walkers pour into the school due to Ben taking the hatchet that jammed the door. Kenny kicks open the armory and Ben admits to Kenny that he was the one who gave the bandits supplies in "Long Road Ahead". Kenny tries to kill him just as the walkers burst in. They escape throught the bell tower where a zombified Crawford grabs Ben.Lee has the option to help Ben or leave him.If he helps Ben, he'll catch him before he falls. Ben will then ask Lee to let him fall.Lee then decides weather to let him,or pull him up.They arrive back at the mansion and check on Omid, who looks to be dead.Omid jumps back to consciousness and greets the.Vernon confronts Lee in the hall and tells him that Clementine would be better off staying with him. Lee then either tells him off or agrees. Lee tells Clementine that they won't have time to look for her parents. In the morning, Lee notices Clementine is missing and searches for her.He finds her hat and walkie talkie outside and is bitten on the arm by a walker. He can reveal his bite to the group or not.He heads out with who ever comes with him to find Clementine believing that Vernon took her.The episode ends with Clementine and the man who abducted her contacting Lee on her radio. Episode Five: "No Time Left" The episode starts immediately after the previous. Lee tries to find a way out while whoever came with him keep the walkers at bay. As Lee opens the elevator shaft,he passes out from the bite.When he wakes,he has the option to amputate his arm. If he chooses to cut it off,different people will cut it off for him depending on who came.Lee and the group(If they went with him) escape to the roof and search for a way down. Lee grabs a ladder and rings the bell across from the building, attracting the thousands of walkers on the street to that side.Lee's group then heads back to the mansion. When they arrive,they find the boat missing and either Kenny, Omid and Christa, or Ben locked in the shed (if they didn't go with Lee and if Ben was rescued). It is then reviled that Vernon stole the boat.A very large group of walkers then surround them and force the group to flee into the mansion.Inside,Lee tells the group to do different things and he and Omid see the front door wide open.Lee tells everyone to help Omid with the front door as a walker grabs his leg.The herd breaks in and the group retreats upstairs.They take and stand,but run out of bullets.They flee to the attic, Lee dropping Carley's gun while climbing In the attic,Clementine reveals on the radio that she is being held at The Marsh House.Kenny and Lee get into a fight about what happens if Lee passes out again,one of them throwing a bust at the wall.Kenny discovers that the wall is corroded and starts to break down the wall. Lee,Omid,and Christa rest with Ben(determinate) and talk about Lee's bite.When Kenny finishes his turn, Omid takes his place while the rest of them talk about Larry. Omid breaks through the wall and the group heads into the next room.Inside they discover a couple that committed suicide,and find away to the roof. If Ben was saved in the previous episode, he'll fall off the balcony and be impaled.Lee and Kenny go down to rescue him as walkers begin to flood the alley. Kenny then makes Lee go back to the roof, and sacrifices himself to put Ben out of his misery, becoming lost in the mess of walkers.If Ben wasn't saved in the previous episode, the group will continue on until Lee drops the walkie in a hole on the roof.Christa will then drop into the dark room to retrieve it, but is unable to get pulled back up. Lee and Omid frantically try to save her,and Kenny jumps down with her.He gives her a boost,and is then lost to walkers in the room.Lee,Omid,and Christa continue onward until they come to a sign that they have to cross. Lee can cross by himself,or let Omid and Christa go.Either way the sign brakes separating Lee from Christa and Omid.Lee then looks down to the massive herd of walkers and decides to push his way through them,stating that he was already bit. Lee will pull out the cleaver he got from the mansion, and if you didn't amputate his hand, grab a piece off glass off the ground. He the fights his way through the herd of thousands of walkers,not being overwhelmed due to the walker guts on him, eventually reaching The Marsh House. Lee enters the hotel and finds the room Clementine is being held in. He walks over to the closet where she is, but is stopped by The Stranger who holds him at gunpoint.They talk about Lee's actions throughout the game, and why The Stranger kidnapped Clementine. Clementine escapes the closet and hits The Stranger, Lee then attacks him.They get into a fight which Lee can lose.If Lee loses,Clementine kills The Stranger with a gunshot to head. If Lee wins, he'll strangle The Stranger to death. Lee and Clementine reunite and leave the building.Outside,Lee protects Clementine in the herd,but passes out after she sees her parents as walkers in the crowd.He wakes up in a jewelry store and helps Clementine find a way out.Before they get to the exit, Lee is unable to move because of the infection.He tells Clementine how to escape and gives her advice on how to survive.The two share an emotional goodbye as Clementine has to either put down a dying Lee or leave him to reanimate. Lee dies quickly and painlessly,having passed on his legacy to Clementine and completed his goal. Season 2 Episode Five: No going back Two years after Lee's death, Clementine has a dream of sitting with him in Kenny's RV before they found the train. Lee will assure Clementine that she just "woke up" from a bad dream and questions whether or not it had something to do with Duck. Clementine acknowledges that Duck is bitten, but Lee tries to convince her that Duck might live, although Clementine remains unconvinced. Clementine regrets calling Duck a crybaby when she pulled a prank on him, but Lee assures Clementine that she didn't mean it. Clementine asks Lee why Lilly killed Doug/Carley. Lee explains by telling Clementine that Lilly had been depressed for a long time, that sadness had turned to anger at the world for causing her such pain and she had chosen to take that anger out on someone else. Lee tries to explain to Clementine through his own experience of anger that people don't always make sense because when bad things happen to a person, it's hard trying to stay the same. Lee asks Clementine's opinion for whether or not they made the right decision for dealing with Lilly. No matter what the answer is Lee will admit that he isn't sure whether or not it was the right choice saying that unlike math, there isn't always a "right answer", but sums up the choice by giving Clementine a lesson of how part of growing up meant doing things for the people you care about, even if it means hurting someone else. Clementine claims she doesn't want to hurt anyone, but Lee sadly responds that the choice wasn't that easy. Lee will assure Clementine that everything will be alright and convinces Clementine to go back to sleep, resting peacefully in his arms. Heroic Acts NOTE: All of these acts are determined by the player's choice and most can be avoided to become more of a villain than a hero. A New Day *Decided to take care of Clementine to protect her from the Walkers. *Chose to leave the house before night to avoid even more danger at night. (determinant) *Helped Shawn Greene escape and get to safety. *Went to save Duck, caring about a child's safety. (determinant) *When Larry wanted to kill Duck, Lee protected him and tried to help Kenny into convincing him he wasn't bitten. (determinant) *Saves Clementine twice. *Let Irene kill herself to prevent her from transforming into a Walker. (determinant) *Saves Carley or Doug. Starved For Help *Attempted to save three strangers the encountered in the woods, only successfully saving one. *Gives the food to people within his group instead of eating it himself. (determinant) *Accepted the St. John's deal of exchanging food for gas to help himself and the others in the group. *Stopped Clementine from eating Mark's legs and told the others about what the St. John's are doing. (determinant) *Attempted to rescue Larry. (determinant) *Rescues Katjaa. *Spares the lives of Andrew and Danny St. John. (determinant) *Disapproves of stealing from a seemingly abandoned car. (determinant) Long Road Ahead *Kills Beatrice to stop her from getting devoured by the surrounding Walkers. (determinant) *Protected the group into getting into the RV by taking out the Save-Lots Bandits who were trying to kill them. *Gives Lilly another chance, allowing her to get back into the RV. But to protect the group, kept her on an armed guard. (determinant) *Talks down Kenny to stop the train instead of fighting him. (determinant) *Shot Duck to stop him from turning, not forcing Kenny to do it. (determinant) *Tells Omid to jump on the train to try and save him. (determinant) *Lee saves Omid or Christa to get on the train to escape from the herd of Walkers. (determinant) Around Every Corner *Saves Kenny from a walker. *Saves Clementine from the Walkers by shooting them with his gun. *Managed to get into the house as well as saying Clementine did a good job. *Reasoned with Vernon in the sewer instead of threatening him. (determinant) *Saved Molly's life. (determinant) *Stood up for Ben when they others were considering abandoning him. (determinant) *Saved Ben's life. (determinant) *Revealed the bite to the group. (determinant) *Went looking for Clementine with or without his group and despite his bite. *Tried to reason with the Stranger via Walkie Talkie. No Time Left *Attempted to help Ben/Christa. *Honored Kenny after his supposed death. *Attempted to be diplomatic with the Stranger. *Chooses to become a zombie rather than let Clementine kill him. (determinant) *Before his death, Lee told Clementine he'll miss her or to go the countryside where it will be safer. Trivia *Lee Everett is voiced by Dave Fennoy, who Ironically did the voice of Josey in the video game: Lollipop Chainsaw, in which Josey is a zombie. *Lee continues to do the "Previously On" segment in the episodes of Season Two despite his death. *Jake Rodkin and Harrison G. Pink (the lead designer and episode 3 designer) confirmed that Lee was being transported to West Central Prison,where Rick Grimes' group stays at in the comics. *Depending on Lee's actions,he has killed the most people in the game due to mercy killing,defending himself and Clementine,and killing walkers. *Game Informer lists Lee as #1 in the ‘Top 10 Heroes of 2012’. *Many fans believe that Lee is alive and Season 2 was all a dream when Clementine "woke up" and went back to sleep, continuing season 2. External Link | |walkingdead|Walking Dead}} Navigation Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Orphans Category:Deceased Category:Zombies Category:Siblings Category:In Love Category:Undead Category:Officials Category:Wrathful Category:Male Category:Leaders Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Nurturer Category:Lethal Category:Spirit Category:One-Man Army Category:Mentor Category:The Icon Category:Heroic Criminals Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Big Good Category:False Protagonist Category:Genius Category:On & Off Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Role Models Category:Fighter Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Super Power Beat Down Category:Neutral Good Category:Determinators Category:Serious Category:Self-Reproachful Category:Strategic Category:Remorseful Category:Successful Category:Evil exterminators Category:Heroes who have lost family members